Wanting to Tell Him
by FrUk.Swiss-Sushi.Fanatic
Summary: All England wants to do is admit one thing. He never thought it would be this hard to.


It was just as any other day, Arthur sat on his bed thinking "I hate France, stupid frog with his stupid wine...stupid git!". He knew that wasn't true through, because every time he was around the french man, his heart would race. He wanted to tell him that he liked him but found himself at a lose for words when he tried. He wasn't sure how he was going to show Francis that he sort of cared for him. Arthur decided his best bet would be to talk to his Flying Mint Bunny, Winston and his Fairy. Well when he talked to Flying Mint Bunny, all he got was that maybe he should invite France to a party. So he set off and made an invitation for him and sent it to France. When the day of the party arrived, Francis showed up and Arthur couldn't seem to handle being around France. England ended up calling him some harsh names and France got fed up and left. Arthur was upset at the way things had worked out and went to Winston. "I can't help it when I am around that git! He is just so stupid, its his fault!" England complained. Winston suggested he he get flowers for Francis. "He does like flowers. That shouldn't be too difficult. Thank you Winston." but as he walked outside he was reminded it was December and there weren't any flowers about right now. He went to every flower shop but they questioned why he would want roses and such in winter. "Maybe I should just bake him something" thought Arthur. "A cake? No, too difficult. A pie maybe? No. Oh how about cookies? That can't be too hard" So Arthur went back home and begin to bake the cookies. Everything was going just fine till an all too familiar French accent could be heard from the doorway. "What the bloody hell is he doing here?" and then he remembered France hadn't 'visited' him in a long while."What frog?" England replied trying not to sound upset. It seemed everything he did always got messed up. "Ah, Bonjour Angleterre, cooking again?" Francis asked in a heavy french accent. 'S_tupid frenchie' _England thought. Then Arthur smelled something burning and turned to the oven to see the cookies were what was burning. "No!" Arthur spun around and faced Francis "This is all your fault you bloody wanker!" and spun back around trying to hide the tears threatening to fall. France looked at him with mild concern and helped clean up the mess. "Angleterre, give up this cooking scheme." England looked away and his face reddened from anger and embarrassment. His heart was beating so hard and loud he was sure France could hear it. "Shut up France! Just leave!" retorted Arthur. Francis looked at the other nation in shock "I try to be nice and help, but non, its not enough and you get angered." Francis left a little hurt by what the stubborn and upset nation had said. Arthur went running to his room and yelled for the Fairy. He had let a few tears slip and he was very upset. "Things never work out the way they should! I must be cursed!" sobbed England. The little fairy smiled and started talking to him. "I should what? Write him a letter? If this fails, I might as well be cursed" England said. He decided he should wait till spring so maybe Francis would forget the harsh things he had said to him. Spring came and he thought and thought but couldn't find the right words to start his letter. "Maybe I should say... Your eyes are like blue pools of melted sapphire.. Should I really be trying to write a letter?" He questioned too many things all at once. He decided against what he wrote, tore it up and got a new paper and begun. "Maybe it should be... Your beautiful like..." and so he wrote from there. An hour or so later he was finished and very proud of his letter "This will be the best letter he ever received" commented Arthur. He went to Frances house and saw his kitchen window was open. He slipped the letter through the window onto the table and left. Arthur could hardly sleep that night. He was worried what Francis would think and whether he read it or not. "He had to of read it by now" he thought. The next morning he got up and decided to go for a stroll by the beach. As he walked outside, he noticed it was raining "Francis probably won't be out today" and so he went. Shortly after arriving to the beach, Arthur heard a familiar voice and turned around to see France walking his way. As Francis neared, England kept telling himself to stay calm. "I have been looking for you all morning, Angleterre" the french man said. Arthur could feel his cheeks reddening. "What would you be looking for me for, frog?" France told him of an interesting letter he got. As he finished, England felt chilled from standing in the rain for so long. "So what do I have to do with some letter?" asked England impatiently. "Parce-que, that letter must be from you." Francis said as he smiled. Arthur felt a little sick and felt his face reddening more "Me? Are you serious? France... I'm getting cold. I don't have time for your nonsense." and England walked home. As soon as he got in the door he ran to his room. "I c-cannot believe I just d-denied it to h-him!" Arthur cries into his pillow. He hears a soft knock at his bedroom door. "Go away" England says trying to hide that he is crying. "Angleterre, I'm coming in" and he slowly walks over and sits at the edge of England's bed. Francis gently touches Arthur's shoulder and England sobs "Go to hell hell Francis!" France, shocked replies, "I know you wrote that letter. Your the only one who would say I'm 'beautiful like a unicorns eyes'. Angleterre, si vous plait, it's alright" England looks up with tears in his eyes "How is it alright? I'm sorry for yelling but...I didn't..I don't know..." France wipes away his tears. England flinches slightly at his touch "Do you, you know, like me? I, uh, like you". France smiles sweetly "Of course I like you, your so cute." Arthur blushes and just stares at France. Francis looks at him and proudly says "I am the country of love, how could I not know you liked me?" Arthur glares for a moment "It wasn't that obvious". France, laughs amused "Honhonhon, you blush every time I am near you and you act funny." Arthur mumbles "Frog". Francis chuckles and relaxes as Arthur rests against him. Soon after England put his head on Frances chest, he falls into a light sleep listening to the other nations heartbeat. Francis looks down at the peacefully sleeping nation and whispers "Je t'aime, Angleterre." Arthur mumbles,to Francis's surprise, "I love you too, Francis."


End file.
